fffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yocun
Main Article: Yocun Yocun is a main character in Yocun's Story, serving as the titular summoner on a pilgrimage to defeat Sin. Before Yocun's Story Yocun was born and raised in Macalania. She never knew her father, knowing only that her promiscuous mother considered him to be a bad person. Yocun grew up as a mischievous child, one time being forced to help the new high priest Zolono set up the temple. During that night, a young girl named Gillespie came to the temple claiming that her family had been killed by Sin. Yocun became the orphaned girl's sister figure and began to spoil the girl with whatever she wanted. Eventually, Gillespie became extremely self-centered and bratty due to this special treatment, which Yocun continued to do even upon joining the Crusaders. Yocun quickly grew rank in the Crusaders and after only a few years was given control of her own regimen of troops. It was during this time that Yocun learned of the legend of the cavern of the stolen fayth just north of the Calm Lands and took to training at its entrance. One day, Sin came too close to Macalania and though the Crusaders were successful in driving it away, she realized she would never defeat Sin as a Crusader and made the decision to become a summoner. Everyone who served under her offered their support as a guardian, but she help off on selection. As a student in the temple, she proved to be just as stubborn as she had been as a teenager. Yocun refused to learn white magic upon finding proof that summoners were not required to learn it. Similarly, she found that it was not required to wield a staff and had the Yevon clergy bless her Crusader-issued blade for the purposes of the summoning. Despite all of this, Zolono was still taking steps to cancel her pilgrimage, believing it was too dangerous for her to venture out without a healer in the party. Barton, a mediocre-at-best soldier from Yocun's troop, took it upon himself to to become that healer and offered his services to Yocun. Yocun accepted him offer and Zolono stopped working to cancel her pilgrimage. Not long after, near the end of her training, Yocun selected Silva, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights, to become her second guardian, despite having only met her twice in the past and knowing virtually nothing about her as a person. Just as surprisingly, Silva accepted the offer. Yocun's Story Yocun was training at the entrance to the Sunken Cave, despite knowing that she was expected in the Calm Lands to begin her pilgrimage. She knew a procession of Crusaders awaited her to give her a fantastic send-off, and she was trying to avoid it by continuously training. Her guardian, Barton, patiently waited until the fiends stopped attacking her before insisting she come to the Calm Lands. Eventually, Yocun relented and the two entered to the fanfare and cheer she expected. Once the fanfare died down, Yocun greeted her second guardian, Captain Silva of the Chocobo Knights, as well as Maester Dammen. As the Crusaders celebrated, Yocun noticed far-off movement and Silva agreed that the movement was likely a sinspawn. A gullible and ignorant Barton was sent out as bait and once the creature come out of hiding, Silva hurled her spear into the creature's hand. Dammen's adviser Maldus, angered that Yocun did not tell the Crusaders about the sinspawn, ordered the Crusaders to stand down and allow the summoner and her guardians to handle it. Yocun, confident, followed Silva into the clearing where Yocun immediately stabbed the creature, but found its hide was too thick for her to pull the sword out without inuring its anger. Maldus mocked them for their inexperience and lack of common sense. Yocun ignored this and ordered Barton to heal the Sinspawn's hand so Silva could retrieve the spear. Once retrieved, Silva began slashing at the fiend and Yocun joined in once her sword was recovered. The sinspawn was finally defeated and everyone except Maldus rejoiced. Yocun developed a dislike for him before finally setting off into the Macalania Woods, where the team got to know each other a little better. Yocun proved swift with a sword and implored Barton to learn Esuna before something bad happened. The party arrived in Lake Macalania, Yocun's hometown, only to find the door to the temple frozen solid. Yocun had the team climb a ridge and Silva to tie a rope around her spear and impale the side of the temple. Yocun slid down the rope and came in through the window o see Zolono and Gillespie fighting. Yocun interrupted once Gillespie got the upper hand and asked her to defrost the door so Barton and Silva could enter. Gillespie begged Yocun not to go into the cloister of trials immediately and Yocun agreed to play with her that night. The next morning, Yocun and her guardians entered the cloister of trials, where Yocun found herself secluding in a block of ice while her guardians had to speak through her in order to work together to place the spheres in the right holes to make it through the cloister. Once completed, they were dismayed to find Gillespie waiting for them. Yocun said nothing and entered the Chamber of the Fayth. She exited, having successfully received the aeon Shiva and exited to the waiting citizens of Macalania. Unlike Silva had expected, Yocun did not protect Gillespie from Zolono's wrath and instead took the villagers outside to watch the aeon in action. A little while later, Yocun told the group it was time to leave and, just as Silva suspected, Gillespie was waiting for them. Yocun had protected her and officially welcomed her on as her third guardian. Yocun and party were stopped from leaving Lake Macalania by Maldus, where expectantly fought the group, who did not appear to show any fatigue until he finally created a block of ice around himself and disappeared. Yocun ordered O'aka XX, who happened to have seen everything, to report the incident to Maester Dammen. The group, returned to the Macalania Woods, where a simple comment made by Silva angered Gillespie and forced Yocun to run and retrieve her. Yocun saw the vines of a sinspawn reaching for the girl and ordered her to grabbed them with a fire spell. Yocun managed to cut one of the vines and scare it off, but decided the sinspawn had to be killed before the could leave the woods. O'aka led them to a convenient clearing where Gillespie was used as bait, but when Silva was unexpectedly taken, Yocun and O'aka followed the trail while Gillespie and Barton took care of the other vine. When they arrived at the source of the vine, Yocun summoned Shiva to take down the sinspawn while she fielded and evaded the remaining vine until Gillespie came and finished the sinspawn off. The continued on to the exit and said goodbye to O'aka, before entering the Thunder Plains. Yocun was visibly bothered by Barton's self-hating attitude and after spending the night at the Crusader's lodge, found that Silva left for the day with Kiltia and that she was left with the bickering Barton and Gillespie. Yocun ordered to two into training, which started out with just as much bickering as before until Yocun was forced to enter into the training when more fiends came to join and Barton had to throw up a NulShock on several targets on several different occasions until all the fiends were finally defeated. They still bickered, but Yocun decided it had died down enough to continue on to Guadosalam, where they found Silva waiting outside, who told them that the Guado were not willing to let the party in for some undisclosed reason. Abilities Yocun is both a warrior and a summoner, although she has not yet demonstrated any special skills related to the former. She has proven herself to be the swiftest of the entire party, able to take down reptile fiends easily. Aeons *Shiva Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Humans Category:Yocun's Story characters